<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>High Stakes by elephantshoe18</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27791482">High Stakes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/elephantshoe18/pseuds/elephantshoe18'>elephantshoe18</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Vampire Slayer(s), Vampires</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:40:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27791482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/elephantshoe18/pseuds/elephantshoe18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"So," Lena says conversationally.  "I'm a vampire."</p>
<p>"Correct," Kara answers back, trying not to stare at the way the blood stained her lips.</p>
<p>"And you're a vampire slayer," she continues to look at Kara for clarification.</p>
<p>"Also correct."</p>
<p>"Does that mean you're going to slay me?"</p>
<p>OR</p>
<p>A very loose Buffy AU where Kara is a vampire slayer and Lena is a vampire.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>High Stakes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lena is dreaming.</p>
<p>She knows she is, but she doesn't want it to end, so she allows herself to be wrapped up in it for as long as she can.</p>
<p>She's walking in a field, with the sun's rays shining down on her.  It feels so warm and gentle on her skin.  She closes her eyes and lifts her chin up towards the sky, arms spread wide, absorbing the sunlight.  </p>
<p>She hears somebody calling her name, and she opens her eyes, barely making out a figure in the distance ahead of her.  Something deep inside of her is telling her to go to them.  She starts walking towards the voice, her heart rate picking up with every step she takes.  <em>Faster, faster, faster</em>.  Her mind is urging her to get there quickly, the feelings of excitement and adrenaline making her legs pump until she's sprinting as hard as she can towards this figure. </p>
<p>And then, excitement and adrenaline start giving way to fear and desperation.  She no longer <em>wants</em> to meet this mystery person - she <em>needs</em> to.  </p>
<p>The figure, she realizes, is also sprinting towards her, and Lena knows without a doubt that they feel it, too - the <em>urgency</em>.  As they get closer to each other, Lena can start to make out small details of the figure.  Long hair, blowing behind them as they run.  Long, graceful strides being propelled by long, powerful legs. </p>
<p>Lena's heart is beating out of her chest, but she's still running as fast as she can.  The anxiety is clawing at her throat.  She wants to yell out, but she isn't sure for what, or to whom.  </p>
<p>Clouds start to form, and the sun's rays weaken.  She can feel the temperature beginning to drop.  The voice is getting louder now, calling out her name frantically.  <em>Lena, Lena, Lena</em>.</p>
<p>Lena knows that voice, and she almost stumbles at the realization. </p>
<p>"Kara!" She calls back, running even faster than she ever thought humanly possible. </p>
<p>The sun has now completely disappeared, and the moon hangs in its place.  Panic has completely taken over her.  <em>She’s not safe.</em></p>
<p>She has almost reached Kara.  She’s close enough now to see that her eyes are wide with fear.</p>
<p>"Kara," she yells again, as she feels the ground start to shake underneath her.  The ground has suddenly split open right in front of Lena, and she isn't quick enough to avoid it.  But before she can fall to her death, Kara is there, hand outstretched, grasping Lena's.  Her body is dangling over the abyss, and Kara is her only lifeline.</p>
<p>"I've got you," Kara huffs out, struggling to keep her hold on Lena.</p>
<p>Lena looks up into Kara's blue eyes, and a sense of calm washes over her.  The panic and terror she just experienced seconds ago have now completely been replaced with the feeling of absolute peace.  She knows what she has to do. </p>
<p>"Kara, let me go," she says, barely above a whisper.  But she knows Kara heard her.</p>
<p>"No," Kara grunts out stubbornly, trying her hardest to pull Lena back to safety.</p>
<p>"Kara," she says again.  "You have to let me go."</p>
<p>"I can't," she replies, tears pooling in her eyes.</p>
<p>And Lena reaches up with her free hand to place it over the one Kara is so desperately gripping on to.</p>
<p>"It'll be okay.  Trust me."  And she pries Kara's fingers off of her own, and falls into the unknown.</p>
<p>And when Lena wakes up from this dream, everything is black.</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>Kara doesn't know what to do with herself anymore. </p>
<p>She thought coming to the cemetery would help.  Historically speaking, a night of patrolling has always helped when she was having a bad day.  Slaying newly risen vampires was always the best therapy for Kara and her emotions.</p>
<p>But it's not working this time.</p>
<p>Because Lena Luthor is dead.</p>
<p>Her best friend.  Her soulmate.  Probable love of her life.  Gone.</p>
<p>And Kara has never been so broken or felt so alone.</p>
<p>When she first heard the news, she almost didn't believe it - a disgruntled ex employee seeking revenge on his boss, shoots and kills CEO of L-Corp.  Because how can somebody as strong and brave as Lena, die from something like that - by the hands of a human who is as unworthy as his victim was extraordinary.  </p>
<p>And she knows that if Lena knew how she died, at the hands of a coward, she would be <em>pissed.</em>  Because after all their late night talks about life and death, she knows Lena's "perfect death" (as she liked to call it), would be to die for the people she loved.  Kara almost smiles at the memory, recalling Lena's exasperated reaction to her "perfect death." </p>
<p>
  <em>"Death by pup-phyxiation.  I am suffocated under an enormous pile of happy puppies."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I bare my soul to you, and tell you I want to die for the greater good, and you tell me you want to be drowned in a heaping pile of dogs?  You are an idiot."</em>
</p>
<p>Kara knew she loved her then.  She knew she loved her before then, even.  But she never told her, about her feelings or about her real life, and that is part of the reason why she feels as empty as she does.  Not only is she grieving for the friend she lost, but she's grieving for the future she's lost.  And the regret, it's eating what's left of her soul alive. </p>
<p>And that's why Alex found her, weeping at the foot of Lena's freshly dug grave, with her stake held loosely by her side.  </p>
<p>"Alex," she cries into her sister's shoulder for the hundredth time today, "what am I going to do?"</p>
<p>To Alex's credit, she's been infinitely patient with Kara, despite sorting through her own grief of losing a friend.</p>
<p>"I don't know, Kara," she says gently.  "But you'll make it through this.  She'd want you to be happy again."</p>
<p>Kara shakes her head and takes a step away from Alex's embrace.  "I don't know if I can ever be happy again."  She knows how dramatic that <em>sounds</em>, but she truly believes it.  When Lena died, so did her ability to be happy.</p>
<p>It's only been three days, but Kara feels like she's already aged years.  She just can't make sense of it.  One day, Lena was sitting with her on her couch, watching yet another cheesy movie, and the next, she's staring at Lena's lifeless body laid to rest in a casket.</p>
<p>It doesn't make sense.</p>
<p>"And you're sure those are all of the details Maggie has?"</p>
<p>Kara feels guilty for asking Alex to contact her ex-fiance about this, but desperate times call for desperate measures.  And Alex assured her she was okay with it.</p>
<p>"Yes, I'm sure.  Even though she wasn't the detective of the case, she was able to look through the files herself.  Two gunshot wounds in the chest and one grazed the neck."  Alex isn't trying to be cold as she says this bluntly, but she needs her sister to know that there was nothing she could have done to prevent it.  "There was no evidence of anything paranormal."</p>
<p>"I just don't get it though," Kara says angrily.  "Why would someone want to kill Lena?  She was just so -" and her voice breaks as she chokes out the rest, "<em>so </em><em>good</em>." </p>
<p>"I know, Kara.  I know," Alex puts an arm around her again and squeezes.  "But vampires and demons aren't the only monsters out there.  Humans can be pretty horrible, too."</p>
<p>"I know," Kara sniffles, wiping her tears with the back of her hand.  "I just can't help but feel like I could have protected her."</p>
<p>"Hey, no, don't do that.  Don't blame yourself for this," Alex tries to tell her, holding back tears of her own in order to be strong for her sister.  "You couldn't have known this would happen.  It was completely out of your control."</p>
<p>"What's the point of having all these abilities if I can't even save the people I care about," Kara half sobs, half shouts.  She throws herself back into her sister's embrace and buries her face in her neck.  "I never even told her how I felt," she whispers, feeling herself drown in heartache and despair all over again.</p>
<p>Suddenly, Kara tenses in Alex's arms.  She feels an odd sensation run up and down her spine - a tell tale sign that a vampire is near.  Winn calls it her Vampy Vibes.  <em>You know, like Spidey Senses,</em> <em>but slayer themed.  </em>Alex thinks it's dumb but Kara finds it amusing - usually.</p>
<p>She pushes herself out of Alex's embrace and tightens her grip on her stake.  "Alex," she says while looking around, "I think there's a vampire around."</p>
<p>Immediately, Alex yanks her gun out of its holster and positions her back to Kara's so they have eyes from all sides.  "How close are they?"</p>
<p>"I don't know," she responds, feeling the sensation intensify.  "But I think they're really close."  She can't quite place it, but this sensation is different from the one she usually experiences.  Normally, when a vampire is near, she gets an icy cold chill that runs through her body.  This is less of a chill and more of a warmth.  But it's still a sensation, and her gut is telling her it is vampire related.  And she’s learned to always trust her gut.</p>
<p>The women are still pressed back to back, slowly rotating in a circle to keep from being ambushed, until they both see it - the fresh dirt on Lena's grave starting to move.</p>
<p>"Alex, are you seeing this?" Kara asks nervously, unable to look away from what's happening.</p>
<p>"What the hell -" is all Alex is able to get out before a hand shoots out of the ground.</p>
<p>Before Kara can even comprehend what is happening, a body is pulling itself out of the grave.</p>
<p>"Kara?"  The body in front of her asks while trying to wipe dirt and mud off of her clothes.  "What the <em>fuck</em> happened?"</p>
<p>__</p>
<p>"Alex! No!" Kara shouts, as she sees her sister aim her gun at Lena, who is now standing in front of them.  She uses her super human speed to stand in between her sister and the newly risen vampire.  </p>
<p>"Kara, get out of the way," Alex grits through her teeth.  She doesn't want to do this any more than Kara, but she <em>knows</em> Kara would never be able to slay Lena.</p>
<p>"Can somebody tell me what the hell is going on," vampire Lena demands, arms waving.  "Why did I have to dig myself out of the ground and why the <em>fuck</em> are we in a cemetery and why," she yells in exasperation, "does this tombstone have <em>my</em> name on it?"</p>
<p>Kara hears Alex's, "Move out of the way now," at the same time she hears Lena's, "Oh my God, am I dead?"</p>
<p>Kara doesn't know what's happening.  All she knows is that the love of her life is standing in front of her, and she can't help the way her first reaction to seeing Lena again is that of complete and utter joy. </p>
<p>Immediately followed by complete and utter dread.</p>
<p>She can't slay Lena, but Kara's entire existence, really, is based on slaying vampires and other malevolent supernatural beings.  It's her <em>job</em>.  </p>
<p>"Lena," she says in the most tender way possible, unable to keep her voice steady.  "How?  Why?"  Her death was ruled a homicide.  There was nothing supernatural about it.  So, how is it that she's standing there in front of them?</p>
<p>She is still in awe at seeing Lena again, even if she knows deep down that it's not really <em>her</em> Lena.  <em>This</em> Lena doesn't have a soul.  <em>This</em> Lena is a monster.</p>
<p>But before Lena can respond, Alex is side stepping around Kara, pointing her gun again.  "I'm sorry," is all she says, before she pulls the trigger.</p>
<p>Kara, still stunned and motionless, registers her sister's apology and finally springs into action.  She uses her Slayer reflexes to knock Alex's gun out of her hand. The wooden bullet barely misses Lena and Kara's heart practically leaps out of her chest.  </p>
<p>"Kara, what the fuck are you doing?"  Alex is screaming at her.  "She's going to kill you!"</p>
<p>"Oh my God!  Oh my God," Lena yells frantically.  "What the <em>fuck</em>, Alex? <em>You're</em> the one trying to kill <em>me</em>!"</p>
<p>And Kara still isn't sure what's going on, but somehow she just <em>knows</em> Lena won't hurt them.  Call it Slayer's intuition.</p>
<p>They're all at a standstill, Alex still in a defensive position and Lena watching both of them, waiting for somebody to make the next move.</p>
<p>There is something different about Lena than from other vampires.  Kara can <em>feel</em> it, but she can't quite name it.  She inspects Lena intently, pouring over all of her new features from the ground up.  Until she finally sees something. "Look," Kara points to Lena.  "Look at her eyes."</p>
<p>And she can hear Alex's huff, but she does crane her neck to get a better look.  "Oh, shit," is all she says.</p>
<p>"Will somebody tell me what the fuck is going on," Lena yells at them, exasperation in her voice.  </p>
<p>"Your eyes," Kara says simply, "they're green."</p>
<p>Lena scoffs at the observation.  "No kidding," she sneers.  "They've always been green."</p>
<p>"Right," Kara says carefully, "as a human you had green eyes.  But as a vampire, you should have red ones."</p>
<p>And then Lena faints.</p>
<p>__</p>
<p>When Lena finally wakes up, Kara is there to greet her.</p>
<p>"Where am I?" Lena asks, fangs fully extended.</p>
<p>Her hands are cuffed to a bed in the examination room, and Kara can see the moment Lena realizes it as she tries to reach a hand out to Kara.  She gently puts it back down and turns her head up to the ceiling.  </p>
<p>"The DEO." Kara elaborates, "Department of Extranormal Operations."</p>
<p>If Lena is surprised by the existence of such a department, she hides it well.</p>
<p>Kara takes a step closer to the bed, wanting nothing more than to grab her hand, any part of her really, but she is under a very strict no contact order by Alex.</p>
<p>"And why am I here, exactly," she questions, but Kara has the feeling she's already pieced together part of the answer.</p>
<p>She places her hand on top of Lena's, unable to hold back any longer.  She knows the protocol, the danger she's putting herself in, but she doesn't care.  She doesn't even care how cold Lena's hand is, or how she's even more pale than she was as a human.  All she cares about is the fact the Lena is here.  Alive or not.</p>
<p>Lena still won't look at her.</p>
<p>"Because you're a vampire."  Kara rips the metaphorical band-aid off.  No minced words, no easing her into it.  She knows human Lena would appreciate a direct approach, and she's hoping vampire Lena will, too.</p>
<p>Lena is silent for a long time before she asks, "and why are you here?"</p>
<p>And this is the moment Kara had been dreading for a while.  The part where she has to tell Lena the truth about her world.   A secret she's kept from her their entire relationship.  "I work here," Kara replies impassively, unsure of how to proceed.  "As a vampire slayer."</p>
<p>"Oh," Lena says, continuing to look straight up at the ceiling.  "Is it okay," she starts, and Kara can hear see the tears of blood welling up behind her eyes.  "Is it okay if I have some time to myself?"</p>
<p>Kara feels her heart break again as she takes back her hand and shoves it into her pocket.  "Yes, of course.  I'll be around if you need me."  And she walks out of the room, quietly closing the door behind her.</p>
<p>__</p>
<p>Alex and Kara knock on Lena's door before entering, one holding a clipboard with all of Lena's medical charts, and the other holding a tray full of units of blood.  Lena is sitting up, hands still restrained to the bed. </p>
<p>"Hi, Lena," Alex greets her somewhat stiffly, and Kara knows she is still hesitant to believe that Lena won't rip their throats out the first chance she gets.  She walks over to the other side of the room to enter notes on the computer.  She leaves her back turned to them but Kara knows her sister well enough to know she's still on high alert for any sudden movements.</p>
<p>"Brought some food for you," Kara says cheerfully, placing the tray down on the table near Lena's bed.  She takes a straw out of her pocket and stabs it through one of the units.  She hands it out to Lena, who is just able to bring it to her mouth despite the restraints.  "Wasn't sure what type you liked, so I brought one of each.  You can taste test them until you find one that you like best."</p>
<p>"Thanks," Lena croaks out, before she takes a sip of blood.  "This is actually kind of good," she says more to herself than anybody else, and finishes the rest of the unit in a hurry.</p>
<p>Her pale skin starts to gain a little bit of color as she continues to drink the blood, and sometime during her feeding Lena throws away the straw and opts to puncture the pouch with her fangs, drinking from it like she's shotgunning a beer.</p>
<p>Kara is mesmerized as she watches Lena take pull after pull from the unit.  She's holding it up to her mouth, head hunched over, and Kara can't look away.</p>
<p>When she's done eating, Kara takes the tray and places it on the table.  Lena lays back down and tries to reposition herself as best as she can.  </p>
<p>She turns her head towards Kara and studies her for a moment before speaking.</p>
<p>"So," Lena says conversationally.  "I'm a vampire."</p>
<p>"Correct," Kara answers back, trying not to stare at the way the blood she just consumed stained her lips.</p>
<p>"And you're a vampire slayer," she continues to look at Kara for clarification.</p>
<p>"Also correct."</p>
<p>"Does that mean you're going to slay me?"</p>
<p>And the way Lena asked it came out a lot more sultry than Kara was expecting, and she starts to fumble and splutter a response.</p>
<p>She can hear Alex snort from across the room, and she swears she hears her mumble <em>so</em><em>me things never change </em>under her breath.</p>
<p>"Uh, well, it's complicated," Kara tries to answer.  "But right now, you're safe and nobody will hurt you, not even me."</p>
<p>And that answer seems to satisfy Lena, because she turns her head back to the ceiling, but wiggles her fingers just enough to catch Kara's attention.  "Can you stay here with me while I sleep?"</p>
<p>Kara feels her heart soar at the request, and she tries to shove it down, contain it so it doesn't completely overwhelm either of them.</p>
<p>"Sure, I can do that," Kara says, placing her hand in Lena's and giving it a squeeze.  And she can feel the vampire squeeze her hand back, not to cause pain, but to reassure Kara that it's welcome there.</p>
<p>And Kara knows that there's so much they have to discuss, and they both have an infinite amount of questions, but she finally lets herself relax at Lena's touch, and thinks that she deserves to have this one moment of happiness, a feeling she thought she'd never feel again.   </p>
<p>Until she hears Alex gasp out, “No fucking way!”</p>
<p>And she's staring directly at Lena.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>